Thunder In Our Hearts
by Howlingwolf94
Summary: The weight of the world resting upon her shoulders, Korra must fight to keep the fine line between her mind and her heart clear as she prepares to face the threat of the Equalists and Amon himself.


**Author's Note: Takes place after episode 6 with ties to episode 4.**

* * *

She displaced some of her pint up frustration into kicking her helmet as hard as she could. And though it left a sizable dent in the far wall of the Fire Ferret's locker room, it wasn't enough. A harsh exhale released small jets of fire from her flared nostrils, the ground quaking at her feet. The eyes of the room's other occupants followed her movements, each with varying expressions.

"Damn him!" Korra spat, her hands twisting into fists that desired to punch something—anything.

"Korra, you need to calm down." Tenzin advised. His student's tumultuous emotions weren't a good sign; add in her fiery temper and hard-headed stubbornness and they all were asking for trouble.

Korra reeled on the airbending master, eyes hard with anger. "Calm down? How can I possibly calm down when Amon just attacked us in the Arena and I wasn't able to stop him?"

"It's not going to help things if you let yourself get frustrated," Mako pointed out keenly, collapsing on the bench space beside Bolin. The two brothers looked a little worse for wear in light of recent events, but attentive all the same.

Bolin rolled his aching shoulders, stretching back in an overly-dramatic fashion. "Don't worry Korra. I'm sure Amon knows he better watch out if doesn't want you to go all Avatar on him." To illustrate his point, Bolin zealously punched out at the air a couple of times, making poor sound-effects and soft commentary that went along the lines of, 'Oh Korra, she's so scary with her Avatar powers. Ah, don't hurt me Avatar with your avatar-awesomeness'.

Mako shook his head ruefully at his brother's antics. "I'm sure Amon is telling himself just that, Bolin."

The earthbender deflated slightly at the remark, fiddling with his fingers in a nervous gesture to distract himself from his brother's words. "Yeah, well, you know what I mean…"

"I appreciate your concern Bolin, but I don't think that's exactly what a guy like Amon is telling himself right now." Korra sighed, shifting her gaze to her feet. "I need to return to my training with Tenzin if I'm going to stand a chance against the Equalist."

"Well that's understandable, seeing as how technically the tournament is over and there doesn't seem like there's going to be anymore anytime soon. Just let us know what we can do to help." Mako assured as he rose to his feet and stood beside Korra, placing an assuring hand to her shoulder pad. He didn't fail to notice his brother stiffen slightly out of the corner of his eye.

The subtle clearing of a person's throat, drew Korra's, Mako's, Bolin's, and Tenzin's focus over to Chief Lin Beifong. The metalbender stood firm as she crossed her arms over her chest plate, her face natural set in a severe expression. "Does this mean I have one less thing to worry about when it comes to my city, young Avatar?"

Korra couldn't smother the small smile that lifted the corners of her lips, the gesture briefly returned by Chief Beifong.

"I can assure you that it'll hardly be temporary. I'm still going to be patrolling the city for any signs of Amon or the Equalist acting up, you know."

"Yes," Chief Beifong acquiesced almost mechanically. "I know. I'll make sure my officers are aware of this and try not to detain you for the presumably colorful and creative actions you will undeniably take should trouble arise. Just remember that you are just one person and you aren't the only one involved in this. As far as I'm concern, this threat involves us all, Avatar or not."

"Lin's right," agreed Tenzin. "It would be wise if we are all cautious. Amon's threat involves all of the nation's benders. During such a time, we need to stand together." The airbending master promptly turned to Mako and Bolin as he addressed them directly. "As such, you both are humbly welcomed to stay at my home at Air Temple Island."

Bolin instantly brightened at the prospect. "Really? That would be—"

"Thanks, but I'm afraid my brother and I are going to have to decline the offer." Mako cut in, sending Bolin a pointed look when the earthbender made to protest. "We may not be much, but we can take care of ourselves."

Korra tried not to let how disappointed she felt show on her face as the young man used the excuse of needing to change to leave the room, therein taking his brother with him.

"See ya, Korra." Bolin said in passing, face ever amiable. "Better luck next time, right?"

The young Avatar's face softened with a smile. "Next time we'll have the championship in the bag."

When the brothers were gone from the room, Korra allowed her smile to slip away, her eyes turning back to Tenzin and Chief Beifong. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Tenzin questioned with the quizzical quirk of an eyebrow.

"The plan is that you learn airbending while I keep the city safe until you are deemed suitable of patrolling it as well." Chief Beifong intervened, staring fixedly at Korra with narrow eyes. "Leave protecting Republic City to the professionals."

"Fine. But don't count me out just yet. I am the Avatar after all."

"Yes…you seem keen on reminding me that every day." Turning to Tenzin, she gave him words of parting and promptly left the locker room.

Now master and student were the only ones left remaining.

With paternal concern, Tenzin studied Korra, gauging her emotions through her responses. It troubled him when he couldn't clearly discern what it was the young Avatar was feeling.

"Remember what I told you: it's okay to be scare."

Korra exhaled a heavy sigh, looking momentarily defeated as she began walking away to change. "No…it's not. Not when I'm the Avatar." She departed, her words hanging heavily in the air as Tenzin stood in the Fire Ferret's locker room alone.

* * *

"Why couldn't we stay at Korra's again?" Bolin asked as he lounged on the stuffed couch, playing with Pabu. The brothers at this point had returned to their place at the top of the Arena, stripped out of their uniforms and in much more leisurely clothing.

Mako suppressed his irking irritation as he indulged himself with cooking their dinner. Chopping the various herbs into fine pieces, he shot over his shoulder, "We can't burden Korra by staying at Tenzin's home. She needs to master airbending, and we'd only be in the way if we had accepted the offer."

"Yeah, but we could've also taught her a thing or two about earthbending or firebending. We wouldn't be completely in the way."

"You and I both know that she's not a novice when it comes to either earth or firebending," Mako lightly chuckled, imagining the feisty Avatar busting out a wave of fire with an intensity that surpassed even his own skill. No, Korra was _definitely_ not a novice.

"Mako! Yo, earth to Mako!"

The firebender was startled to find his younger brother at such a close proximity with him, his thick brow furrowed and his bottom lip puckered out as their noses nearly touched.

"What?" Mako snapped, pushing his brother away and returning to the food preparations. He didn't want him to see the embarrassed flush that had crept up his neck at being caught spacing out.

"Well do you think it'd be okay if we might, I don't know, go visit her tomorrow? She seems…kind of down."

"Can't. I have a lunch date with Asami tomorrow. But you, you go for it. Just try not to get in the way."

Mako didn't fail to notice the way his brother jumped at the prospect, professing that he'd gladly go and apologize for his brother's absence. It was obvious that, though his brother had been shot down once, he still had feelings for their fellow teammate. And, admittedly, that worried Mako. But for reasons he couldn't quite unravel as of yet. Very frustrating.

He idly listened to his brother's persistent chatter, nodding and commenting at appropriate intervals. Most of his attention was focused on preparing the wonton soup, but a part of it had drifted over to the jumbled up and complicated feelings he had towards both Korra and Asami.

He felt guilty for harboring some kind of attraction towards his Avatar friend, and it didn't help matters that he could still remember the feel of Korra's lips against his even after a couple of weeks since the event's occurrence. What's worse is that he actually enjoyed it, going as far as to kiss her back. He couldn't stop thinking about it either, which was particularly infuriating.

Ever since that kiss, he had monitored his actions around Korra, and made sure to spend more time with Asami. It was in hopes that his feelings for his friend would gradually disappear and the ones he felt for his girlfriend would strength. Unfortunately, it hadn't been the case. In fact, his feelings for both women still remained the same. He liked them both equally, he later understood. He just didn't know who was more important to him.

Why couldn't he just let Korra go and let his brother actually catch her attention? Maybe because…he realized that she wouldn't? She still held onto hope that they could be with each other, but Mako himself was frightened by such implications. He wasn't ready to settle down with just one girl, evident by his feelings for Asami. Would Korra wait forever for him to actually return her feelings? What if he never did?

He couldn't…he couldn't let Korra get hung up over a guy like him. He wasn't worth it, honestly. She was the Avatar and he was…nobody. He should consider himself lucky that he had drawn Asami Sato's attention when she had quite unexpectedly driven into him. But Korra, she was just something else. Something he shouldn't mess with.

Why did things have to suddenly get too complicated?

Why couldn't he just like Asami and not Korra as well?

Why…did Korra have to kiss him?

"Looks like it's going to rain." Bolin commented, drawing Mako out of his thoughts. The firebender looked back to see his brother staring out the nearest window. Mako attested Bolin's statement by seeing for himself that the sky indeed looked like it was about to rain. He couldn't help but think of Korra as he stared out at the impending tempest.

* * *

The young Avatar sat at attention on the rooftop of one of the housing units, eyes out on the harbor and ears trained to catch any unusual sound. Naga lay dozing at the steps, light snores permeating the otherwise relative silence. Korra hadn't said much upon her return from the Arena, merely relaying the events of what happened to Pema and the kids before turning in, refusing dinner. This had greatly troubled Tenzin, but she didn't have the heart to care. Besides, she wasn't hungry. He could argue with himself if he felt compelled to change her appetite.

Drawing her knees to her chest, Korra rested her chin atop them, staring fixedly at the water. She'd like to leave it to her imagination, but the surrounding water was obviously agitated because _she_ was agitated. Choppy waves surged chaotically all about the sea, crashing violently to the shoreline. And, was it a bit of stretch that the clouds were a little darker and more numerous than usual? Maybe…but if it started to rain, then that assumption just might change.

It was inevitable though. She could smell the incoming rain off the light breeze. It was only just a matter of time until…

It all came down on her in one torrential sweep, fat droplets matching her misery as it poured. Korra pouted, wishing that she was, for once, calmer. At least then it wouldn't be raining as hard.

"Great…" she sighed, wiping back her bangs as they stuck to her forehead. The slight action proved to be just enough for the slick shingles to knock her off balance and send her sliding off the roof tough. Curse her luck.

Korra fell into Naga before actually hitting the ground, jarring the polar bear dog fully alert. Hitting the mud effectively knocked the wind out her, causing her to gasp sharply, her mouth floundering hopelessly. Her animal guide nudged her large muzzle into Korra's side, attempting to assist her up. Korra set her pal an appreciative look, unable to move for the time being as she recovered her breath.

Looking up at the night sky, Korra gazed up at the pelting rain and began feeling the beginnings of doubt come to her heart. Even when she could breathe again, the young Avatar laid there in a spread-eagled fashion, her eyes clouding with fear.

Tears sprung to her eyes, and Korra in turn cursed herself vehemently for letting herself feel so vulnerable, so weak. She never cried, not often at least. But, then again, she never felt helpless before. Not since the ambush with Amon at Aang Memorial Island. Not until now. It sucked.

Suppressing the throaty sob, Korra rubbed at her eyes, thankful that the rain effectively hid any evidence of her tears. Quickly she smothered and buried her fear back inside her until all she felt was hollowed uneasiness. Still, she continued to lay there with Naga at her side, baring no intention of getting up anytime soon.

"What would Avatar Aang do?" she questioned aloud, a question that had been steadily plaguing her as of late.

Of course he would know what to do. He made it seemed like he always knew what to do, how to handle things. But she was not Avatar Aang, not physically at least. She shouldn't be comparing herself to her predecessor. And yet, she couldn't help it. He was just so much better at being an Avatar than her. She was a shame to the Avatar name. Just why did this destiny have to be handed to her? Why had a threat like Amon been placed in her lifetime? Why did she feel so alone?

Wait, no, that's wrong of her to think. She wasn't alone. She could never be alone.

Subconsciously she sat up and looked on to the Arena that shined in the distance off to the far right. Her heart swelled as her thoughts drifted to Mako, only to dampen when she remembered that he was with Asami. Of course. As if life didn't already suck enough. Leave it to the powers that be that she fall for a guy that already had a girl. Way to make life more difficult, Agni.

Was it wrong of her to desire him more than just a friend? Would it get in the way? Yeah, it had and most definitely would again. But did she care? No, she did not.

She liked Mako, more than she ever liked anyone. It wasn't something that she could easily forget. But it was apparent to her that Mako was reluctant to feel the same way. He was always with Asami, and hardly ever wanted to hang out with her outside of training. Of course, he hadn't really wanted to hang out with her before he knew of her feelings to begin with, but that was beside the point. It seemed that, ever since she had kissed him, a rift had been starting to form between them before even a true friendship could begin to take shape.

So what if she had kissed him? She merely wanted to assert to him her feelings, to show how much he made her feel. To show that her feelings were just as genuine and in need of consideration just as much as Asami's were. Besides, he kissed her back.

Still, the fact that he, though while admitting to have some kind of attraction to her, hadn't bothered to bring it up again and therein acting like it hadn't happened, hurt. It hurt her, more than she would like to admit. And what's worse she couldn't even move on, even if she tried. And mind you, she had! But falling for Bolin hadn't been as effortless as falling for his brother.

Sure, she loved the guy, but as a brother. Mako, on the other hand, was different. She couldn't accurately convey her feelings for the firebender, but it was definitely not anything platonic.

Why did life have to be so unfair?

"Korra?"

She turned her head sharply at the call, her hands springing to action as they summoned an orb of water and she sent it to the owner of the voice. She watched with a bit of alarm as Tenzin created a shield of air that effectively blocked her sludge of rain water, waiting as the attack passed.

He stood under the shelter of a nearby shrine, looking at her in a bout of concern.

"Korra, what are you doing out there?"

She looked away as she rose. Naga nestled her head tenderly against her side, eliciting a few slow rubs to her muzzle.

"Hell if I know…" she mumbled softly to herself.

Tenzin stiffened, struggling to remain patient when dealing with her newly developed display of aloofness. "What was that?"

Korra forced a cocky smile to her lips, changing her stance so that it conveyed the usual sense of confidence. "Nothing, nothing," she hastily assured, drudging through the mud towards him. "Just, it was such a good night. Couldn't let it get wasted by staying indoors."

"It's raining." Tenzin deadpanned.

Korra puffed out in indignation, "Yeah, well, it wasn't before. The rain, it caught me by surprise."

"Really? Was that because you were too busy picturing an attack by Amon to sense the change in the clouds?"

Immediately Korra reacted with hostility, bristling with anger. "Well excuse me for being just a little more careful these days." Korra snapped with a humorless laugh.

Tenzin stood firm, face lined with authority. "Korra, if you let yourself get paranoid, it'll only lead you to your downfall. As your airbending teacher, I must advise—"

"If I'm not vigilant, then who else will?" Korra shouted, voice drowned out by a clap of thunder that followed a spark of lightning that flashed in the dark night sky. "As the Avatar, it's my duty to make sure that everyone is safe. I have to make sure you and your family are well protected. If something were to happen to you, I—I don't know what I would do."

Korra abruptly turned on her heel and stalked away, allowing herself to shed a few tears as she retreated to the safety of her room. Tenzin watched her go, sighing in defeat while running a palm up his bald scalp.

"What am I going to do with her…" he remarked, tone weighed by a sense of defeat. Shouldering all of this on her own was surely going to break her spirit, or worse, get her killed. And as her teacher, he was entitled to make sure that that didn't happen. If Korra were to die a premature death, then he would fail. Not just himself, or the world. But he would fail her.

Closing his eyes as a pained expression tightened his face, Tenzin looked back up as another thunder clap roared all around. Lightning bolts lit up the sky in flashes of light. The storm, it seemed, was going to be worse. That was a particularly bad thing. Meelo didn't do well with thunderstorms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! I'm not quite sure I captured the characters well (though Korra was supposed to be more sullen in this chapter. Don't worry, she'll be back to her no nonsense, badass attitude). And I also don't know where I'm going with this, but I do have a few things in mind. It's not like this story isn't going to have a plot to this, it's just currently fragmented into pieces. Hopefully reviews will spur on a quicker update!**

**Can't wait for episode 7! I'm hoping Zuko will make a cameo soon; that would just be awesome considering I thought he was dead up until yesterday.**


End file.
